


Ain't goin' down til the sun comes up

by mtothedestiel



Series: Garth Brooks 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Country & Western, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Singer Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's coming off a concert high and Castiel's riled up over Dean's song choice.  The first half is later in Dean and Cas' relationship, after they've gone public, the second half is in the first year or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't goin' down til the sun comes up

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas, the musician and his one and only! This part was fun to write so I'd love to hear your feedback! I also take requests in the form of Garth Brooks song titles! Thanks for reading and enjoy :D

“ _Ten 'til twelve is wine and dancing_  
 _Midnight starts the hard romancing_  
 _One o'clock that truck is rocking_  
 _Two is coming, still no stopping_  
 _Break to check the clock at three_  
 _They're right on where they want to be_  
 _Four o'clock get up and going_  
 _Five o'clock that rooster's_ crowing!”

Damn this song gets the crowd revved up.  Dean’s voice was on its last leg between the fast pace and the crowing chorus but the fans were feeling it tonight and Garth was killing it on the harmonica solos.  With a nod from Sam Dean swung into the last chorus of the encore number, looking forward to a big bottle of water and an extremely handsome partner waiting for him backstage.

“  _Ain't going down 'til the sun comes up_  
 _Ain't givin' in 'til they get enough_  
 _Going 'round the world in a pickup truck_  
 _Ain't goin' down 'til the sun… comes… up!”_

The final guitar crashes had the crowd roaring and Dean shouted out one last “Thank you Houston!” before taking off, emerging from the harsh lights and sounds of the stadium to the blessedly cool underground back stage.  Dean handed off his headset and his guitar and there was Cas, a vision in a white Western shirt and a bottle of water with ice chips still melting against the paper label.

“Thank God,” Dean rasped, pulling Cas in for a hug as he drained most of the bottle.

“You can call me Cas,” he joked, politely ignoring the drips of water Dean was no doubt spilling down his back.

“The crowd was hot tonight,” Dean panted, tipping his head back to get the rest of the water.

“They aren’t the only ones,” Castiel noted, and Dean swallowed, catching Castiel’s dark eyes tracing the bob of his Adam’s apple hungrily.  They were still in a loose embrace, but Cas’ hands were pressed firm against the base of Dean’s spine, his thumbs tracing alluring circles against the sliver of exposed skin above his jeans.

Spotting a dark section of curtains Dean nudged Cas backwards until they were covered enough that Dean could steal a kiss.  Dean knew he probably looked like a sweaty wreck with half the water bottle spilled down his front, but Castiel tugged him in until they were plastered together, kissing him with surprising aggression.  Dean let out a startled groan as Castiel bit his lip before smoothing over the same flesh with his tongue.

“I find it _extremely_ arousing when you sing that song,” Castiel rumbled against his neck, grabbing his wrist to press Dean’s palm against the straining front of his trousers.  Dean squeaked as Castiel ground his erection against his hand and he looked around frantically to make sure no one was watching.

“Come on,” he decided, ducking away from the main stage to the cinderblock passage that led to the dressing rooms.

“Hold up Winchester!” their stage manager, Ash, shouted after them, “They’re callin’ for another encore!”

“Tell Sam to rev up his electric and take the mike,” Dean told Ash, Castiel still dragging him down the dim hallway, “They can do ‘Gotta Have a Fiddle in the Band’ without me just this once.”

“You got it, compadre!” Ash called, ducking back around the corner just as Castiel tugged Dean into his cramped dressing room, locking the door before shoving Dean back against it.  Dean’s Stetson fell over his eyes and Castiel yanked it off, tossing it to the side impatiently and then his mouth was crashing into Dean’s.

Castiel’s tongue was like cool water to Dean’s concert hoarse throat.  The crowd adrenaline was still coursing through Dean’s veins, and he put it all into their embrace, shivering as Castiel’s hands slipped on the sweat slicked skin beneath Dean’s t-shirt.

“Need you,” Castiel exclaimed, grinding his erection into Dean’s hip, “Want your mouth.”

“Gonna get it babe,” Dean promised, too aware of the cheap sheetrock between them and the road crew, “But you gotta keep quiet.”

“As if they don’t know what we’re doing in here,” Castiel growled in his ear, shamelessly grabbing Dean’s ass and _squeezing_.  Dean groaned, sucking a dark mark into the column of Cas’ throat before shoving him backwards.  Castiel stumbled, falling haphazardly onto the folding chair that served as the primary piece of furniture in Dean’s dressing room.  Dean advanced on his partner, falling to his knees between his splayed thighs and going to work on Castiel’s zipper.  This was his one chance of the night to get his mouth on Cas.  After this it was a night of autographs and a long bus ride to the next tour stop, and Cas was staying in Houston ‘til Monday for business. 

Cas was already hard and leaking in his boxers, and Dean teased at the head of his cock through the damp fabric before pulling up his shirt to lathe a few wet kisses onto his firm stomach.  Cas was getting oriented again, helping Dean shove the waistband of his boxers down just enough to free his erection.  It slapped tight and curved against Castiel’s belly, framed by the open V of his hastily unbuttoned jeans and Dean’s mouth started watering.

Castiel was scrabbling at Dean’s short hair, panting as he pulled Dean’s mouth towards his flushed cock.

“Shhhh,” Dean urged, tugging Castiel’s hips further down the seat, “’Gonna take care of you.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel moaned, head thunking against the back of the metal chair as Dean licked across the head and then sucked him down.

Dean had never been that into blowjobs.  Being on the receiving end was all well and good, obviously, but he’d gotten just enough jibes in his youth about his “cock sucking lips” to be off put by the whole giving process.  But _Christ,_ that was before he’d met Cas.  He was just so _responsive_ , whimpering as Dean sucked hard on the head and letting out a deep, rumbling groan when Dean took him as deep as he could.  And the way he _looked_ at him, like Dean was some kind of god, like he was saving his life instead of sucking his dick in a messy dressing room.  Dean let out a groan of his own as he took Cas deep, Castiel’s cock nudging at the back of his throat and making him stretch his jaw filthy wide.  The vibrations had Castiel digging his fingers into Dean’s forearm where it pressed against Castiel’s muscled thigh.  Dean pressed the heel of his free hand against his own straining erection, the rough denim under his hands a titillating contrast to the smooth, hot flesh on his tongue.

Cas started really writhing just as Dean began to feel that ache _just_ right in his jaw and he knew Cas was close.

“ _Oh god._ ” Castiel thrashed, clearly trying to refrain from thrusting into Dean’s mouth too harshly, one hand cradling Dean’s skull and the other curled white knuckled around the seat of the chair.  Dean pulled off with another lick around his wet cockhead.

“You can call me Dean,” he drawled before pulling Cas down for a quick and dirty kiss.  Castiel groaned again as he tasted himself on Dean’s tongue in the way Dean knew drove him crazy.  Dean got himself a good grip on Castiel’s denim wrapped hips and bobbed back down, letting Cas fall back against the chair like a puppet with his strings cut as he sucked and moaned around Castiel’s dick. 

Castiel’s hand tightened on the back of his neck and with a growl of “ _Dean_ ” Castiel went taut under his hands.  Dean kept moving, swallowing as best he could as Cas flooded his mouth, licking and sucking as Castiel shivered through his orgasm.  Castiel’s thighs twitched and relaxed against Dean’s hands and Dean felt his own arousal throbbing urgently.  He finally got his own jeans open one handed while he licked Cas clean, nosing into the soft thatch of dark hair sprinkled below Cas’ navel as he wrapped a hand around his own cock, pumping firmly.  Dean was already pulled tight, from the rush of a good concert and the high of Castiel’s gorgeous fucking orgasm.  It was only a few quick jerks and Castiel leaning forward to lethargically lick a drop of his own come from the corner of his mouth and Dean was spilling onto the dirty concrete floor with a hiss.      

Dean stroked himself through the comedown, collapsing against Castiel who was barely still in the chair his ass was hanging so far off the edge.  Castiel dragged his fingers slow through Dean’s sweat soaked hair and it felt like heaven as the adrenaline finally started to ebb away.  He just closed his eyes when there was a sharp rap on the door.

“Winchester!  Wrap it up we gotta do the meet and greets!”

Dean groaned, this time in frustration, nuzzling stubbornly into Castiel’s stomach.

“Dean?”

“Two minutes!” Dean called back, voice still muffled against Cas’ belly.

“Duty calls,” Castiel observed dryly, still stroking Dean’s hair.  Dean nodded.  This was an important part of the job, but one that still made him nervous, even without any secrets to keep.   With more than a little regret Dean pressed one more kiss to Castiel’s spent cock before gently tucking him away and zipping him up.  Cas helped him get himself sorted out as well; checking for any accidental stains that wouldn’t exactly be fan friendly.  Cleared for action, Dean pulled Cas down for a goodbye kiss, feeling a pang of regret that he couldn’t stay in his arms all night.

“Mm…you really keep me going sometimes,” Dean murmured against Castiel’s jaw.

“I’ll call you in the morning,” Castiel promised before they shared one more slow kiss.

“It’s a date,” Dean agreed, rising from the floor with a smirk, “If you call before nine we can make a _real_ date out of it.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and sent Dean packing with a light smack on the behind, but the smile playing at his lips had Dean pumping his fist in victory as he made his way towards the publicity booth.  Round two, first thing in the morning.

 

_Five years earlier_

Dean was sweating under the stage lights, trying his best not to fidget under the stare of the studio audience.  This was his biggest press stop yet.  He’d already played his song, and he’d made it unscathed through six minutes of banter with the toughest talk show host in the business.

“Now, we’re all dying to know, so be honest,” Gabriel continued with a wicked gleam in his eye, “Cas.”

The studio audience giggled, and Dean did his best to remain nonchalant.  What did Gabriel know?  Would he really out him on live TV?  It would probably be good for the ratings.  He tried to tell Charlie this spot would be too risky, but she’d sworn being on Gabriel Tonight was his gonna be the clincher for his new tour.

“What about Cas?” Dean asked nervously.  They hadn’t had a chance to talk about what Dean should say if this ever happened.  Should he deny it?  The idea made him sick.  But what if-

“Does she make you wear the hat in bed?”

“Does she-what?-Oh,” Dean chuckled, guts unclenching as the audience hooted raucously. 

“Hey now be nice,” Gabriel scolded the audience playfully, “We’ve got ourselves a nice Kansas gentleman here!”

The crowd laughed again and Dean didn’t bother to hide his blush. 

“So what do you say, Dean,” Gabriel prompted him, “Does Cas love the cowboy look as much as the rest of your fans?”

Dean cleared his throat and adjusted his hat, playing up the bashful ranch hand routine.

“We like to keep those kinds of details between two of us,” Dean demurred, throwing the audience a wink, “But don’t go givin’ Cas any crazy ideas, now.”

“Dean Winchester everybody!” Gabriel declared, bringing the interview to a close as the audience cheered.  Dean waved at the crowd, shaking Gabriel’s hand before exiting the stage to get his mike cleared and breathe a sigh of relief.  The show was done, they were safe, and Castiel was waitin’ for him in the car.  And If Cas had been watching the interview, Dean had a feeling he was in for an exciting ride home.


End file.
